Only on Facebook
by MMGP
Summary: Something i had stored away. R&R.


**Just a silly little thing i have had stored away for a while now. Taken me way too long to get the internet back up and running so this has being collecting dust :)**

**Read and Review please guys.**

**I own nothing Glee related. Unfortunatly! **

**Rachel Berry **-_ So being highly pissed at my roommate is the biggest understatement of the century._

**Kurt Hummel - **What's wrong my Broadway Beauty?

**Santana Lopez - **She had just realised everyone around her has a life!

**Brittany Pierce - **Is Rachel dead?

**Kurt Hummel - **Yes Brittany, the person who wrote this status less then 8 minuets ago is dead. Gok Sake!

**Mercedes Jones - **How is it after 4 years of not seeing her you are dissing on m'girl? Maybe you're the one who needs the life Santana. Psst!

**Santana Lopez: **Maybe reading her moaning updates makes me want to rip my eyes … out of my skull! Man Hands has some serious issues!

**Kurt Hummel - **Wow are those nicknames still hanging around? Remind me again how old we are?

**Santana Lopez - **WE are 24, You Girly Hips are still living in your Neverland dream world where fashion rules all. I mean you may be able to make a donut look straight but you will never be Gok Wan, so stop trying it is sickening.

**Brittany Pierce - **We sell donuts at MacDonald's Kurt. Come buy one. I get commission.

**Artie Abrahams - **Baby, you don't get commission at MD's, we have being through this. No matter how often you buy yourself a big Mac, bottom line is your just running yourself into food debt!

**Rachel Berry - **Are you guys seriously having a conversation on my status! I have just being bombarded with notifications on my iphone. Kurt, it's nothing, I'm just sleep deprived from her all night sex-marathon.

**Santana Lopez - **Jealous you haven't had any action since prom night with Finnocence?

**Rachel Berry - **Yes well Santana at least I can name the people I have had sexual intercourse with. Get off my Status.

**Mercedes Jones - **Touché Berry.

(**Kurt Hummel **_likes _this)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson **are now friends.

(**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans **and 8 others _like _this)

**Noah Puckerman - **Finally man'ed the fuck up Hudson? Only took you what … 4 years?

**Finn Hudson - **Piss off Puck. I have only just re-connected with this shit.

**Rachel Berry -** I hope that last comment didn't mean me?

**Santana Lopez - **Probably! Ha

**Finn Hudson - **No Rach, it didn't.

**Santana Lopez - **It so did.

**Finn Hudson - **No it … Santana go play with traffic or something?

(**Mercedes Jones **_likes_ this)

**Santana Lopez - **Finn baby don't ask things like this.

**Finn Hudson **- I wasn't asking Lopez. Do one!

**Noah Puckerman - **Lamest excuse ever Hudson! I gave you her number 3 years ago!

**Rachel Berry - **?

**Finn Hudson - **The fuck Man? Can we not do this?

**Noah Puckerman - **Whatever man. I'm outta here, got to go see a man about a dog …

**Rachel Berry - **I BEG you not to continue that sentence!

**Noah Puckerman -** And a woman about a pussy! BAM! Screw you Berry.

(**Artie Abrahams **_likes _this)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Finn Hudson **- _Had a nice evening with __**Rachel Berry**_

(12 people _like_ this)

**Kurt Hummel - **Finally, Are Finchel on the recovery road?

**Rachel Berry - **It was just coffee Kurt.

**Mercedes Jones - **Come off it. For the last 4 years all me and my boy Kurt have heard from the pair of you is how tragic it was when you broke up. Just get it on already!

**Rachel Berry - **Brilliant choice of words there Mercedes. Look can we not talk about it like it was a big deal?

**Finn Hudson - **Here was me thinking it was a big deal for us to finally speak after 4 years. Guess I was wrong. Thanks a lot Rach.

**Mercedes Jones - **Ouch!.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry - **Can't help but feel like I have put my foot in it.

**Santana Lopez - **Always said you where a blabber mouth Ru-paul

(**Noah Puckerman **_likes_ this)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry **wrote on **Finn Hudson's **wall - _Can I call you? We need to talk_.

**Finn Hudson -** I think you said enough over Facebook Rachel.

**Rachel Berry - **Look I am not one for publicly announcing my apology but if needs be I will.

**Finn Hudson - **I'm near your apartment. I'll stop by.

**Noah Puckerman - **Oh Yeah! Get in there Finn, Berry is going to do some hot ass apologising.

**Rachel Berry - **I am not Noah!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Noah Puckerman **wrote on **Rachel Berry's **wall - You so DID Berry. I knew it. Spill! Finnocence is keeping his mouth well and truly shut!

**Kurt Hummel - **You slept with Finn?

**Mercedes Jones - **Go girl! I knew it would only be a matter of time.

**Quinn Fabray - **Oh god! What have I missed. Are Finchel back on?

(**Sam Evans **_likes _this)

**Noah Puckerman - **Word has it Berry rocked his world last night. Major payback for Mila's sex marathon. BAM!

**Santana Lopez - **I doubt it was anything to get excited about. This is Finnocence and Man Hands where talking about here.

**Tina Cohan-Chang - **Quinn where have you been?

**Quinn Fabray - **Florida with Sam. Did you know about Finchel? Why didn't you text me?

**Tina Cohan-Chang -** I've been cold turkey from Facebook. Noah texted Mike and filled him in on the Finchel reunion so I had to get myself back on here.

**Rachel Berry - **Can you not keep your mouth shut for once Noah? There is no Finchel as of yet we are still in speaking terms.

**Noah Puckerman - **It's rude to speak with your mouth full Berry! Full of Finns meat that is!

(**Sam Evans **and **Artie Abrahams **_likes _this)

**Rachel Berry - **Brilliant Noah! *Rolls eyes*

**Noah Puckerman - ***To the back of her head during climax!*

**Finn Hudson - **PUCK! The fuck man! Seriously!

**Noah Puckerman - **It's a nice image

**Rachel Berry - **That better be a joke Puckerman!

**Finn Hudson - **Get that image out your pea sized brain right now before I come over there and remove it for you.

(**Rachel Berry **and **Quinn Fabray **_likes _this)

**Quinn Fabray - **Excluding all of Noah's comments. Did you two seriously get it on?

**Finn Hudson - **Rach?

**Rachel Berry - ***Sighing* Yes. Yes we did. Can we drop it now. I really don't want to discuss this with anyone other then Finn and especially over Facebook.

**Noah Puckerman - **Get in there Finny boy! I knew you would grow a pair soon enough.

**Finn Hudson - **Right I'm coming over.

**Noah Puckerman **_is offline!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Artie Abrahams - **_Just had a dooby with Puckerman and … I think I might be dead. Help_

**Noah Puckerman - **Dude it was a tea bag mashed up I gave you. You think I would have given you anything stronger?

**Artie Abrahams - **What? So, I'm not …

**Rachel Berry - **Artie you really need to stop hanging with Noah. As a fellow Jew I really think you need to stop leading him astray, we are not in school anymore and he has a baby on the way.

(**Brittany Pierce **_likes _this)

**Noah Puckerman - **I could really do with some persuading with that on Berry. My place?

**Santana Lopez **- Are you kidding me? You have just this minuet blown me off and now your asking out that Munchkin?

**Noah Puckerman - **Can't help that I am chin deep in clunge. *Wink Wink*

**Rachel Berry - **May I remind you that I did NOT agree to that and your words sicken me.

**Finn Hudson - **Dude!

**Noah Puckerman **- Sorry man. I forgot you have tapped that ass recently.

**Finn Hudson - **Is it really necessary to use that term?

**Noah Puckerman - **Don't tell me you have turned all female and prefer 'Making Love'. Don't make me heave Hudson! Santana, my place?

**Santana Lopez - **I am still angry at you Puckerman but yes give me half an hour. Mwah.

**Rachel Berry - **I am speechless.

**Finn Hudson - **For once!

(**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray **and 9 others _like _this)

**Rachel Berry - **FINN!

**Finn Hudson - **Sorry, just kinda … slipped out.

**Rachel Berry - **It's Facebook Finn, you don't just blurt stuff out.

**Finn Hudson - **Can I come round?

**Rachel Berry **- Absolutely not. I have just gotten out the shower and would like to stay clean thank you.

**Finn Hudson - **Still in your towel?

(**Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans **_likes _this)

**Quinn Fabray - **Sam Evans! Don't make me come up stairs and slap you.

**Rachel Berry - **I am not in my towel.

**Noah Puckerman - **You are in my mind baby

**Quinn Fabray - **Seriously Noah? You think that works on people other then Santana?

**Noah Puckerman - **Worked on you baby Q.

**Sam Evans - **Dangerous waters Puckerman. Back the fuck off.

**Noah Puckerman - **Calm yourself lady lips!

**Quinn Fabray - **FYI I was drunk on wine coolers!

**Noah Puckerman - **So you say baby. So you say.

**Finn Hudson - **Dude, don't go there!

**Noah Puckerman **is _offline._

(**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and Sam Evans **_likes _this)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry - **_Another lovely night with Mr Hudson. _

**Kurt Hummel - **Next time can you keep the moans and groans to yourself when I am in the house. I feel I may need therapy.

**Finn Hudson - **Sorry Kurt but she was enjoying it.

(**Noah Puckerman **and **Artie Abrahams **_likes _this)

**Kurt Hummel - **I don't wish to know any details of my step brother and best friend having sexual relations.

**Noah Puckerman - **Inbox me dude.

**Rachel Berry - **Finn I actually meant the cinema date and lunch, thank you Kurt for clarifying with Facebook (especially Noah) that me and Finn had sex.

**Kurt Hummel - **I felt this time it was appropriate to discuss maybe then you will think twice before … well I wont repeat!

**Finn Hudson - **Yeah I meant you were enjoying the … meal.

**Kurt Hummel - **IMO anyone enjoying a ordinary lunch like that needs sedating.

**Noah Puckerman - **Finn, dude. Inbox.

**Finn Hudson - **Kurt I did mean the sex.

**Kurt Hummel - **Really? *Rolls eyes*

**Rachel Berry - **I CAN see your comments Finn.

**Finn Hudson - **Sorry Rachel.

**Noah Puckerman - **FINN! Inbox.

**Finn Hudson - **Noah piss off.

**Rachel Berry - **Noah go away!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kurt Hummel **_is so happy Finchel are out for the night again, peace and quiet. _**Mercedes Jones **_can I come round I suspect they will be back soon all drunk and … wanting to do things! *Shudders*_

**Mercedes Jones - **Sure, bring a DVD.

**Rachel Berry - **I ,;am n;ot durnk Kurt Hummel! And Fnn and I wil nt be; ;h,aving , were ju/st friends.

**Kurt Hummel - **Whatever you say Rachel, I witnessed you both destroying whatever was left of each others clothes on my way out. You were to involved with each other to notice my presence. This conversation is over I think my therapist has way to much on her plate with me right now.

**Finn Hudson - **SCORE!

**Rachel Berry - **Did yo'u l;ikes my. Matching under,wear baby? I thnk you lked it more wen they on your floor. Bt shussssssssssssssh I placed my panti;es under your pillow.

**(Noah Puckerman **_likes _this)

**Noah Puckerman - **Well done Finny' boy! Well done. Show me them when I'm round?

**Finn Hudson - **Ovr my dead body Pucker;.man

**Kurt Hummel - **I hate Finchel right now!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry - **_Has the hangover from Hell and is highly embarrassed about the conversation on Facebook last night. So sorry _**Kurt Hummel.**

**Finn Hudson - **I for one am not sorry.

**Rachel Berry - **We discussed private things in public and even worse on your brothers status. How can you be fine with that?

**Finn Hudson - **I think I prefer drunk Rachel Berry too angry hung over Rachel Berry.

_Private Message between _**Rachel Berry **_and _**Finn Hudson.**

**Finn Hudson - **I'm sorry for the whole Kurt thing but not for anything else. Maybe people knowing were back together is a good thing?

**Rachel Berry - **Were back together? Since when did I agree to this?

**Finn Hudson - **You didn't but I just assumed.

**Rachel Berry - **Yes well don't assume Finn. We have a lot to discuss! Do you not remember what happened back at high school? After the whole Noah incident you didn't speak to me, until this week.

**Finn Hudson - **What and sleeping together is ok? You need to sort out your priorities.

**Rachel Berry **is _Offline._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Finn Hudson - **_SHIT!_

**Kurt Hummel - **Things rocky in the world of Finchel. Already? Maybe that will teach you guys to majorly PDA in front of me next time.

**Finn Hudson - **Have you heard from Rachel? She hasn't been on here all day and isn't answering my calls.

**Kurt Hummel - **Last time I checked she was rocking the duvet with you.

**Finn Hudson **is _offline. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry - **_Nothing like a fresh batch of cookies to cure a hang over along with West Side Story - Happy._

**Santana Lopez - **How old are you? Five?

**Rachel Berry - **Welcome back, was that rock you climbed under not satisfying your bitchyness?

**Noah Puckerman - **You better believe I am a rock Berry. Rock hard!

**Rachel Berry - **Uncalled for.

**Noah Puckerman - **Word has it you and Frankenteen are having a lovers tiff.

**Rachel Berry - **To have a lovers tiff Noah, you need to be lovers. Making love doesn't count.

**Santana Lopez - **So basically you're a slut man hands?

**Rachel Berry - **Not quite to your standards Lopez.

**Santana Lopez - **Jealous?

**Rachel Berry - **Incorrect.

**Noah Puckerman - **So is it true? Are you and Hudson having a tiff?

**Finn Hudson - **Mind your own Puck. By the way I want my DVD back.

**Noah Puckerman - **Well you know where I am Berry ;). Not quite finished with your porn yet Finnocence.

**Rachel Berry - **You have porn Finn?

**Finn Hudson - **It's not porn

**Santana Lopez - **Everyone has porn. Just some of us. Including me. Have the homemade stuff. Finn on the other hand strikes me as a amateur porn watcher.

**Brittany Pierce - **Homemade porn? Do you have to bake it?

**Santana Lopez - **Brit, do you remember when we were on my bed and I had my camcorder out … never mind I'll private you!

**Noah Puckerman - **I want in on this convo girls.

**Artie Abrahams - **Is there a dislike button?

**Noah Puckerman - **Unfortunately not wheels. Enjoy it man.

**Artie Abrahams - **That is my fiancée ill have you know Noah. My PREGNANT fiancée.

**Tina Cohan-Chang - **What? Your getting married too?

**Artie Abrahams - **I didn't know it would be a problem MRS MIKE CHANG!

(**Artie Abrahams **_likes _this)

**Noah Puckerman - **Dude, you did not just like your own status? LAMEO!

**Finn Hudson - **IT'S NOT PORN!

**Noah Puckerman - **Should be seen as Berry aint putting out anytime soon.

**Rachel Berry - **Need I remind you I can see everything on this status and is it completely necessary for you to always address me as Berry, Noah?

**Noah Puckerman - **Yes.

**Rachel Berry - **Brilliant.

**Finn Hudson - **Answer your phone Rach!

**Rachel Berry - **No.

**Noah Puckerman - **Denied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry - **_Is really, really happy._

**Noah Puckerman - **Fuck sake Berry cheer up!

(9 people _like _this)

**Finn Hudson - **LOL!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kurt Hummel - **_Is on the way to the mall with Miss _**Rachel Berry **_and _**Mercedes Jones **_for a pre-wedding shop. Not long _**Artie Abrahams **and **Brittany Pierce. **

(**Artie Abrahams **and 15 other people _likes _this)

**Finn Hudson - **Any chance you can convince Rachel to speak to me? It's being nearly 2 weeks now!

**Rachel Berry - **When it has being longer then 4 years Hudson, then feel free to complain. I will speak to you in my own time.

**Finn Hudson - **Preferably before the wedding?

**Rachel Berry - **The wedding is tomorrow and I'm busy all day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Noah Puckerman - **Just being told that I need to remove my stud (I mean my earring, calm yourself ladies) at work. What happened to human rights?

**Quinn Fabray - **You need to be human for that to apply.

(**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson **and **Kurt Hummel **_likes _this)

**Noah Puckerman - **Are you hitting on me Q?

**Quinn Fabray - **How exactly?

**Noah Puckerman - **You where always a complicated one baby.

**Quinn Fabray - **I despise you!

**Noah Puckerman - **I disagree baby.

**Sam Evans - **Puckerman! You owe me a drink for that one.

**Noah Puckerman - **Leave it to the puckzilla to make this wedding a true party. Beer my friend? You will be swimming in the stuff.

(**Artie Abrahams **_likes _this)

**Finn Hudson - **_Enjoyed the wedding. Time to hit the sheets._

**Noah Puckerman - **Are you banging Berry?

**Rachel Berry - **I may be slightly under the influence Mr Puckerman but I am not that drunk.

**Finn Hudson - **So you need to be drunk to sleep with me?

**Rachel Berry - **Didn't say that. Didn't mean it like that.

**Noah Puckerman - **Come off it Berry, I saw how you creamed when you looked at Finn after you sang that Rihanna song! How did it go?

**Rachel Berry - **Sticks and Stone may break my bones but whips and chains excite meeeeeeee!

**Noah Puckerman - **SHIT BERRY! *Jaw Drops*

**Finn Hudson - **Rachel, I'm coming to your hotel room.

**Rachel Berry - **No Finn!

**Finn Hudson **is _offline._

**Rachel Berry - **Shit!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rachel Berry **wrote on **Finn Hudson's **_wall: You totally banged Berry ;)_

(**Noah Puckerman **and** Sam Evans **_likes _this)

**Kurt Hummel - **I'm guessing Finchel are back?

**Mercedes Jones - **As drunk as these two where, they did a heap of talking in the hotel room. Unfortunately it ended in a sex-capade. I'm still trying to bang the sounds out of my head. Turns out there aint walls hard enough.

**Rachel Berry - **I can't deny my Finnocence.

**Kurt Hummel - **Hardly innocent after all that?

**Rachel Berry - **Correct.

**Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson **are now in a _relationship._

**Finn Hudson - **So happy we sorted this out baby

**Rachel Berry - **Me too.

**Kurt Hummel - **Well about bloody time. Welcome back FINCHEL!

(**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce **and 8 others _likes _this)


End file.
